battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Article Classification/Nominations
Under Battlefield Wiki:Page Classification, all articles are automatically classed as Standard. To nominate an article for another class, list it below to be voted on. Votes last 1 week. Usual voting regulations apply. Archives How to Nominate *Edit nominations section *Type *Click save *A new sub-section will have appeared, edit this *Add the details where prompted and save Nominations Red Dot Sight Nominated for bronze The Red Dot Sight article is a relatively good article. It reads nicely and the content is relevant. Some clear improvements could be made (such as actually getting an image of aiming down the RDS), but it has a good enough base to, IMO, be awarded a bronze. Silver 0'' Bronze ''3 Standard 0'' (Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing '*'Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Bronze''' - as nominator. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - I'll add a BF2 section later, as it is needed (M4A1 and the MEC Spec Ops weapon both have one. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Per nomination. - 09:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - I guess I have more work to do in the image department. Good article overall, but needs more information on what weapons its most/least useful for IMO. 00:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The Cold War Nominated for bronze Another nomination for bronze, this article is filled with information, albeit a bit unorganised and happens to be just a big brick of text. Relevant text, but it's having a glance at it is a bit boring. Some more improvement could be made, such as adding a battle template (that I'll be working on soon) and some images from the game to represent some of theaters of the war. Nonetheless, a very interesting article with a ton of potential. Silver '''''0 Bronze 3'' Standard ''0 (Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Bronze''' - as nominator. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Agree. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Per nomination. - 09:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Destruction Nominated for silver A good article, clear and precise. It doesn't require a ton of detail, and the images are great. My only problem is its slight lack of organisation, and the trivia could use a cleanup, but the actual main sections are good. I also like this one because it was a real collaborative effort. Much of the work was done by Yuri, and there were some tweaks done by a bunch of other people, so it also merits a "job well done". Gold 0'' Silver ''2 Bronze 0 (Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Silver''' - as nominator. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - TY, SSD. The "pre-Frostbite" portion does need expansion, but I think it's a silver-quality article overall. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC)